


Amongst the Rope of Possibilities

by jeien



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in his bones, he could tell that this strand of reality amongst the thick rope of possibilities was a treasured opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst the Rope of Possibilities

“I don’t want to do this anymore. Let’s go somewhere!”

An unsympathetic flip of a book. “Go ahead and stop, if you want to fail the exam.”

He could almost hear the scowl on the other’s face. “Geez, what got shoved up your ass this afternoon? We only have one shot at our youth, you know!”

“And you only have one shot at this test before your grade plummets like your arrows during archery practice.”

“Oh, that’s it!”

The joking tackle and the subsequent wrestling on the floor looked childish for a couple of university students. But childishness was something that never left Orion as he grew taller, leaner, happier. He preferred the childish Orion to the one in his dreams: Orion the champion, Orion the warrior, Orion the slain.

“Get off me already!”

“Not until you say that I’m the greatest archer ever!”

Orion had been one, in a different reality. It was a reality he always tried to forget about, but could never escape from as he slept. He’ll always deny it if it meant continuing to live in this world where the only troubles were academic progress, social lives, and the general state of their futures.

“Stop giving ridiculously long names to your shots and maybe you’ll be a halfway decent one!”

“Yeah, well your kiai in kendo is way better than your actual technique!”

“Idiot!”

“Ugly!”  

Deep in his bones, he could tell that this strand of reality amongst the thick rope of possibilities was a treasured opportunity. Elef will cling onto that strand for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ten minutes to write at 12:30 am, so this is one of the quickest fics I've done ever and I'm pretty happy with it. But I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
